


Charm Offensive

by misura



Category: The Magpie Ballads - Vale Aida
Genre: Background Femslash, Background Slash, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Shandei finds herself outmatched.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Charm Offensive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tibeyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibeyg/gifts).



Within seconds of having sat down, Shandei knew she was in clear and imminent danger of being charmed - not by Savonn, it went without sayng, nor by his (admittedly very good-looking) friend.

_They warned you about this,_ she told herself, while mouthing some polite nonsense. Iyone had given her a letter to deliver, as had Emaris. To be precise, Emaris had given her about a dozen, each a rewrite of the previous one. Hiraen had teased him about it with a great deal of mercy.

Of course, Hiraen had walked away from this house with five kittens - an entire nest.

Shandei comforted herself with the reassurance that she would at least avoid falling into that particular trap. At present, only a single kitten had ventured forth to butt its head against her defenses.

Naturally, it might only be the vanguard, seeking to lull her into a false sense of, if not security, then at least superiority to her father's murderer who was also her brother-in-law twice over, provided one ignored such niceties and details as Cassarah's actual wedding laws.

"You can tell Emaris I am happy, eating well and getting ample amounts of rest," Savonn said, having finished his reading. "Oh, and that I am behaving like a model citizen and steering well clear of trouble."

Shandei was willing to believe the former but was not such a fool to assume the second.

"I will," she said. Dervain smiled at her, as if sharing her thoughts.

Being what he was, he very well might. Shandei had not yet decided whether his having become a fixed presence in Savonn's life should be considered a good thing, but it would take a fool to assume there was anything anyone could do about it, so it hardly mattered.

She could only hope that she would never regret having played her part in saving his life.

"You've made another conquest, I see," Savonn said, and Shandei realized to her chagrin the kitten had somehow found a way to transport itself to her lap where she'd started petting it. "I wouldn't get too attached. Dervain is very particular about whom he permits to take them away from him."

_I'm sure. That must be why everyone I know has come away from this place with one or more kittens._ To be fair, most of the people Shandei knew had visited were, in fact, the sort of people who could be relied upon to take care of a kitten.

Dervain's smile seemed a trifle smug, as well it might.

Shandei sighed, resigning herself. "May I hope you can at least provide me with a travel basket or something of the kind?" Perhaps she might be able to present the kitten to Iyone, as a gift.

Iyone would not be fooled for so much as a moment, but she did seem to have a soft spot for Shandei, and Shandei was not above taking advantage. It would be very nice to see the expression on Hiraen's face if she managed to pull it off.

Savonn laughed. It took her a moment to remember he was not the mind-reader in the room (though Dervain wasn't that, not exactly) but of course, he did know Iyone and Hiraen, so that explained it.

"Worry not," Dervain said, neither his tone nor the look in his eyes the least bit reassuring. "You will be provided with both a travel basket and extensive instructions on how to properly shoulder your new responsibilities."

"Great," Shandei said, not making the least effort to sound like she meant it.


End file.
